


Three Stages Of Life

by FreedomToWrite



Series: A Commanders and Captains Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Levi and Erwins mother are alive, M/M, Mothers before don't like Eren at first, NO romantic or sexual relationships with Eren, child eren, fated mates, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: Follow our favorite trio Erwin, Levi and Eren as Erwin and Levi find child Eren in the bitter cold, starving and orphaned in the mordern wold we find our selfs in. .





	1. Found As A Child

Erwin: 

Being millionaires drew to the eye more and more of the wrong doings of the world: corruption of the system, overlooking of those in need and refusing to acknowledge mistakes. The term were only human highly over rated, over used and too often used as a excuse. Some call it ignorance, others stupidity, while in plain honest terms it was only linked to ignoring. 

How many people had over looked the poor kid in my arms, one shivering and clearly starving if body mass and body sight was anything to go bye. Even between the use of two coats both mine and Levi it was clear that the boy had been out in the cold for quiet some time. Blue lips and closed eyes the boy was on his last leg. "Hurry or it will be you that ends out in the cold" my partner broke me from my thoughts as he barked a harsh order to the driver, his teams very own Oulo. "We need to get him home but threatening isn't nessary."

"Go fuck your self Erwin" fellow vamp and subornabant none other than Levi Ackerman, the only being alive willing to tangle with me growled out. "If he dies you die too, you hear me Oulo?" 

"Yes Levi-san, I understand" the lower on the food chain vampire could be heared gulping, "I've already ranged Hange, she's waiting on standbye."

"Its the mother fucking 21 century, were not in a danmed history book."

"Watch your lanuage boy, theirs a child in the room."

"Sorry Papa" my sweetheart, once a brudding, grumpy, unsocial self to a submissive, good behaving sub, propertly replied. "I know your worried baby, but that doesn't mean its ok to be mouthy now is there?"

"Is he any better? Any changes?" There was no need for words, a head shake would suffice. "Were around 5 minuets out, hang on baby" he really was a baby too, had to be no more than three if I had to take a shot, a guess. "Help him Hange" Levi before I could react, snatched him from me, rushing like the sun was after his, pale undead butt into the supernatural for and ran by hostipal where ally and freind for over a century was waiting. Her team and Mobolt at her side at the ready. "Yesh" was all was all Hange got out before Levi was shoving the boy into her clutches. 

Hours ticked by, night changing into day as the clock ticked on. Still the two of us waited outside the room where the boy has been wheeled off to surgery. Levis leg was tapping on the tile non-stop, so unlike the raven to show such nervousness out where public eye could view. In front of my switch I paced, a miracle neither of us had yet to put a whole in the flooring.

“You’ve only just met the lad and already you two are this attached, I must say Levi I expect this of Erwin but not you” Mike commented arriving on scene. Business partner and brother took a seat next to me, the little bro, big oaf stretching out, legs out straight in front of him in his relaxed state. “So what’s the news?” He was ignoring Levi’s glare said munchin on my left currently glaring over my shoulder. “Hange’s still in their with him.” Mike only hummed in thought before contuning on to say “and look whoe’s keeping his mouth shut.”

“Don’t instigate Levi.”

“I’m not your sub you can’t boss me around.” Some days it didn’t pay to have even pay to get out of bed. Today was just one of those days, the only seeming good thing about the day was that we found the little rug rat before he passed. “No im not but as your older brother I’m asking you to keep thoughts like that to your self.”

Mike might of huffed but he did as asked, changing the topic to a safer one, one safer for both my sub and him. “Tell me Erwin what does a millionaire want with a grimy child off the street?”

“I just couldn’t leave him to die in the cold winter.”

“Your too soft.”

“And your an ass, we all know you would’ve left him like everyone else.” Levi just couldn’t hold back on getting a jab in. I pinched my eyes between my index and thumb of my right hand. “Tell me then big and mighty, what would you have done?” Mike was playing into his game of unfriendly banter, this is why i kept family separated from Levi. They never seemed to get along and that meant leaving me in the middle just like I was now. “I didn’t serve for ten years, protecting this nation to leave an innocent on the streets with a certain death wish.”

“The only good thing about you Levi is your sense of honor. If I didn’t know better I would say your only going along with this because of Erwin.”

“If it didn’t displease Erwin I would punch you. As in break your nose and watch you bleed under foot.” 

“Tell me Levi” Mike started, unfazed by the threat thrown his way less than a moment ago. ”How does Erwin even put up with you?”

Able to beat Levi to speaking I looked between the two, bitting out, “sometimes I’m tempted to lock the two of you in a room and see which one of you comes out alive.”

“I would without a doubt.”

“Please Levi, I could win with one hand tied behind my back.” The room was momentarily silent before the dirty blond was apologizing for the unintended insult towards my person. I rubbed at the stump where my arm used to be. Lost in the war that Levi and I had once dedicated out lives to. Once a commander of a army, a general to millionaire, a lance corporal to wife and switch, our lives were not what they once were. 

“Papa?” Levis hand could be felt on my whole arm, tendering looking up at me, gauging my demeanor. “I’m fine baby.” It’s not a lie, not a hundred percent. Physically I was healthy, healthy as I ever could with one limb missing, yet tired. Mentally exhausted and concerned. ”Erwin pacing isn’t good, sit again brother. We wont fight anymore” Mike patted the seat next to him, the one I formally sat in. Levi was quick to agree to the words of the first speaker but I knew it was only a temporary truce, more for my benefit then any thing else. Levi curled up in my lap. 

“Erwin. Levi” looking up Hange stood not so far away. Out of surgery. “How is he?” 

“Not to worry my wonderful men, he’ll be just fine. His injuries looked a lot worse then it actually was. But thats the beauty of being covered in blood.” Levi and I were haunted by memories of the battle front but she was too handling it humor and experimentation verses us who handled it with scotch and sex. Sometimes it was a wonder how Mobolt put up with her. “What’s wrong with the orphan?”

“Didn’t think you be here Mike” the last word was said with bitter hate, then again they were exes. “I’m here for my brother nothing more. Nothing less.”

“heartless as ever.” Was muttered before she got back to business, “he’s very weak, clearly from a lack of food and being exposed to the elements. He has bruises that I suspect will concquer with abuse.”

“You think his parents abondend him after abusing him.”

“I could be wrong but its theory one. Now the police have been notified, child services are already involved. The child's social worker has already been assigned and will be here in the morning. There’s not much else I can tell you legally.”

“Good then leave it to the government, you can whipe your hands of him.”

“What do you want to do Erwin?” That came from my switch. “I feel bad for leaving him to the harshness of going from one home to the next but if that is our only option then that’s how it has to be.” 

“We’ve been thinking of adopting for a while now, how bout him?”


	2. Getting older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the trio as Eren grows up.

Three year old Eren

Levi:

Paperwork done, cases closed, adoption rights and documents in hand we took in permently the little brat. Speaking of said brat he “escaped” from Erwin and was running around the house without a shirt, well he had a shirt but it was in the air like a cape. “You’ll never take me alive.”

“Eren you need a bath, now get undressed young man and get in that tub” Erwin came racing through the pent house after the laughing child. You would think he would be tired after spending his whole day at the park. And not have any energy left over. How wrong was I? 100%. Sitting in the living room I watched them race through a second time. My once eye capturing book was no longer being read, now pressed to my face to hide my chuckling. “Save me mommy.” He jumped on my lap, all sweaty and laughs. “Oh no you don’t you brat, you heard your father get you bottom in that bath tub.”

“No I want my bubbles” he folded his arms aver his chest. Pouting. “Just because your out of bubble bath doesn’t mean your getting out of getting a bath.”

“Oh yes it does.”

“You wish” Erwin snuck up behind the brat, grabbed him from my lap and carried him one armed to the waiting tub. There were childish protests before a shout of triumph and shriek of unhappiness reverted throughout the place. Sounds like Erwin rangled him into the bath. He might of gotten him washed but getting him dressed was another fight entirely. Being proven with the brat ran around like a childish ape wearing nothing more than a pair of pj pants.


End file.
